If I Had You
by jacksonkane24
Summary: Based on If I Had You by Adam Lambert, Magnus asked himself on how he got Alec to fall in love with him, and how he fell in love with him. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :)


**I WAS LISTENING TO THIS SONG AND THOUGHT MALEC, BECAUSE I ALWAYS THINK OF MAGNUS AS ADAM LAMBERT, SO, THAT'S HOW THIS WAS BORN.**

_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather_

He put on his clothes, getting ready for Chairman Meow's birthday party, he didn't expect to meet him.

_And I'm doing me up with a black color liner_

He put on his makeup, he liked the way it looked.

He liked to stand out, to say, I don't care about you, I'm me.

_And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter_

_All we need in this world is some love_

A pit in his stomach told him that tonight would be special, but he pushed it away, love was too impossible.

Love was foolish, love was not for him.

_There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight_

_It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it_

Shadowhunters. Good to the Clave, bad for demons, but Magnus wasn't sure if they were on any side but their own.

Somehow some of them made their way to the party, and it was possibly the greatest mistake of his life.

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need_

Then he saw him, black tousled hair, careful blue eyes, and a soft smile.

_Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete_

He blushed, unaware that he was beautiful and that Magnus wanted this boy more than anything.

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you._

He felt that life would be so much better if the black haired, blue eyed Lightwood were in his life, maybe that's why he healed him.

When he learned that the Lightwood boy was close to death, he felt like he just got his heart and internal organs painfully ripped out.

Maybe, it was because he would never see those blue eyes and black hair again, or the fact that this could become something more.

Something pure.

_From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin_

He'll travel to the moon if it meant seeing him again.

He rushed as fast as he could, holding on to a sliver of hope that Alexander Gideon Lightwood would be okay.

_Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning_

_Girls in stripper heels,_

His sister was extremely confident, wearing heels so she towered over Magnus, but he didn't want her.

_boys rolling in Maseratis_

_What they need in this world is some love_

_There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight_

_It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it_

He was his, but a secret, but he was his, and that's all that he needed now.

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had_

He was falling hard for the Shadowhunter boy, the one with blue eyes and black hair, the one who would never possibly know how much he meant to him, the lonely warlock.

_The flashing of the lights_

_It might feel so good_

_But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!_

_The fashion and the stage_

_It might get me high_

_But it don't mean a thing tonight_

He made him feel free, like he was on top of the world, he had always wanted this, someone to love him the way he loved them.

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah, if I had you, the money, fame and fortune never could compete_

He would trade it all, to be with him, he wanted to grow old with him, something he never desired with Camille.

He wanted him to love him forever and vice versa.

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

He feels high, like it's a party every time he comes over, it's a party he never wants to end.

_Yeah, if I had you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you_

He had him, and he never wanted to let go, he cherished every moment spent with the Shadowhunter, tracing his marks, the way his body fit against his, the way this relationship was so easy.

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah, if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you)_

He wanted him, Alec to be appreciated, so he would buy him things, to show that he was his special someone, and the smile, blush, and kiss in return was enough for him.

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)_

He would do anything for a Shadowhunter boy that he wasn't even supposed to love, but he did, more than anything in the world.

_Yeah, if I had you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you_

He had him, the Shadowhunter Lightwood boy with blue eyes and black hair, the one who would blush and smile at him, the soft, slightly crooked one reserved for him, the one who let him in, and most importantly, the one who loved him, and he was the one he loved.

**THE END**

**I cried when I wrote this, and so, yeah, REVIEW, FAVORITE, OR BOTH! THANK YOU IN ADVANCE!**

**BYE**


End file.
